The DoDos
by Airi-hime
Summary: [AU] New high school, a band, six friends, meet six boys and more new friends...what could happen..GaarSaku TenNej NaruHina etc etc
1. Wake Up Call

The Dodos

Note: Okay this is a story I'm writing about My friends and I going to a new high school...we are in lets say the "anime world" but not but I have anime pictures that some what show how we would look but don't worry I will explain...um i don't own my friends ha-ha...sorry! Oh and I don't own Naruto or any any songs i use!

Chapter 1:Wake Up Call

_flashback_

"_I don't want you here anymore...leave" _

"_Mom, where the fuck am I supposed to go!?"_

" _I don't care anymore, just leave I've had enough of you and your brothers rebelling and infuriating music. I kicked out your dad and this divorce as been going on for 2 years now. I'm sick of it all"_

" _Actually its been 6 years...and we aren't rebelling we are being us..you always said to be yourself no matter what. I guess your a lying conniving bitch! Our music may be slightly different but it is music!" screamed a 16 year old me._

_**Slap**_

_**end of flashback**_

**I woke in a cold sweat. My long freshly dyed black hair stuck to my flushed cheeks. Those dreams were becoming so bloody annoying. I trudged into my living room, back upstairs to the computer and finally I went into the bathroom and took a lukewarm shower. When I got our I looked at my alarm clock. Well, I lied I glared at it, _stupid thing_. 5 am mies well wake up everyone else. I got out a massive gong and bRINNNG struck it. Then I got dressed.**

**BRINNG**

"**AHHHHHHH"**

"**HEIDI" **

"**FATTY"**

"**groans"**

"**squeaks"**

"**FATTY" I screamed out to that annoying but wonderful clone of mine. I swung my long legs out of my pink and orange bed and walked to the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed. **_**Stupid Heidi, just you wait I'll get you back tomorrow. insert evil laughter**_

"**squeaks" Heidi rung the gong once again. It became a ritual for us though for me its been some while to get use too. I meekly crawled out of my white and cherry blossomed bed to the bathroom for a shower and to dress.**

"**AHHHHHHH" That stupid girl really knows how to wake me up. I think her hitting me in the face with a pillow was so much better than this treatment. I _very very_ slowly got out of my pink bed to the same as everyone else.**

"**groans" I jumped out of bed,opened my orange curtains and sprinted to the bathroom for my daily routine.**

" **HEIDI" I screamed as I sprung out of bed to go charge into the bed room across the hall to punch that dumb katz on the head. _Oh well I'll get her later...better get ready_.**

**(20 minutes later)**

" **whistles you guys look great. Breakfast is ready...and don't worry I cleaned up...a little." I said in a seductive voice which turned into a nervous giggle at the cleaning part.**

**After the girls were done eating they were about to head out, when there guardian and Heidi's brother Danny came bounding in the back door.**

" **Okay listen up. You all are switching schools to Cherry High where Danny goes. Don't worry I've done all the papers after your last band practice. So HOP TO IT CHILDREN!" Candice our guardian screamed at us...not like we were a mile away...insert sweat drops.**


	2. Cherry High

**Chapter 2. Cherry High. **

**After we all parked our cars, except for Heidi and Tasha since they rode motorbikes today. They all meet at the school's gates to see many different people...staring at them! Now let me describe what the girls are wearing and how they look. **

**Katie: Had her long black hair in ringlets that came above her butt, Her dark brown eyes glimmered with her golden eyeshadow and black eyeliner. Her perfect shaped ruby lips posed into a smile as she looked at the school grounds. She wore a tight red tank top with white vines at the left corner and her tight black skinny jeans looked great with a metal studded belt and her gray converse. She had a green tote bag that said "Live your Life" from AE.(ears,cartilage,and nose pierced)**

**Tasha: Actually had her mid-back length dark brown hair down, her brown(duh) eyes shined happily as she pocketed her hands into her baggy black Capri s. She wore a dark blue shirt that had a giant white T on the front. Her brown runners matched her light brown eyeshadow and eyeliner. She had a light brown messenger bag strung over her shoulder.( Has blond highlights) (ears pierced)**

**Kayleigh: Ran her fingers through her long almost black hair nervously as her deep chocolate brown eyes meet her white runners. She wore a lacy white tank top and dark skinny jeans. Her make up consisted of shimmery pink eyeshadow and black mascara. (they all are wearing mascara btw) She carried a red and gray back pack. ( Her hair has coppery blond highlights in it)(ears pierced)**

**Whitney: Wore a pair of random patched converse shoes with black skinny jeans. Her red and gray striped shirt fit her perfectly with her long blond hair in ringlets(down to the butt) that clearly showed her black tips. She had a light brown back pack with a collection of pins. Her make up consisted of orange eyeshadow,eyeliner and mascara. (ears ,second holes,cartilage pierced) **

**Heidi: Had her long freshly dyed black hair in ringlets as it cascaded down to her butt. Her white and black converse showed easily with her black Capri s. Her red AC/DC shirt fit across her body nicely. Her make up consisted as neon pink eyeshadow,black mascara, black eyeliner and red lipstick across her plump lips. She had a black messenger bag with a collection of pins and patches strung across her shoulder.(Has bright red tips at the end of her black hair)(ears,second holes, lip, third hole and cartilage pierced)**

**Serena: Wore a light yellow halter top and light blue jeans with black and pink flats. Her blue back pack sat comfortably on her shoulders. Her make up was green eyeliner, and almost transparent green eyeshadow. Her honey blond hair reached her butt and was slightly curly with her side bangs pinned back with a simple bobby pin.(ears and second holes pierced)**

**So basically these six girls looked HOT. **

**Lets just say that lots of guys who were probably perverts had hearts in they're eyes but never failed to notice one of the most popular seniors glaring at them that made them suck back there drool...ew.**

**Let me describe Danny to you (A/N Who is actually my brothers name hah)**

**Danny: had about shoulder length brown hair (also Heidi's natural hair color) brown eyes and muscled body but not too muscled. He wore a black KISS shirt and a baggy blue jeans with black runners. He had a black and white back pack slung across his right shoulder.**

**(At the office)**

" **Hi we are new here and are l-looking for our schedules." Kayleigh stuttered.**

" **Ah, yes the famous Dodos from Tempo Private School. It is a pleasure to have you here. I am Ella, if you girls need anything please let me now. Here are your schedules and locker numbers." Ella said with a happy tone.**

"**Thank you Ella!" the girls chimed.**

"**Oh, and Danny don't forget that soccer practice is canceled today." Ella said.**

**(The Girls at their Lockers)**

"**201..found it!" Serena said happily as she stepped to her locker and opened it.**

"**202" Tasha said excitedly, you could tell she couldn't wait to organize her things.**

"**203" Kayleigh said surprised she was so close to her two friends.**

" **Hey what da know 204" Heidi said as she jumped up and down.**

"**205...dammit Heidi you better not break into my locker a million times this year!" Whitney muttered dangerously glaring at her clone as the rest of her friends groaned in agreement.**

" **WOOTNESS..." Katie's friends stared at her...before she said " What?! I got 206..." More stares "which means we are beside each other!!!" **

" **...silence OHHH!!" Her friends burst into nervous laughter at their stupidity. **

**(Okay they are walking to there first class , they all have the same classes.)**

**They entered their math class quietly, giving the teacher their names so he could introduce them.**

" **Attention class we have six new students...please introduce your self's" Mr.Snaps said in a bored tone.**

" **Hey, I'm Tasha, I am 16 years old i live with my friends. I love sports and my favorite class is social. I'm a nice person but get on my bad side or swear and I WILL GET BLOODY FUCKING EVIL...sweat drops" Tasha said as she gathered her breath.**

" **I-I'm Kayleigh, 16 as well living with my friends and i love basketball and my favorite class would be drama. I'm quite shy and stutter sometimes but I stop once I know you all better." Kayleigh said as she felt the heat coming to her cheeks.**

" **Heidi,16,love sports,singing,dancing,acting. Live with friends, oh and my brother is Danny. Favorite class...would be gym, art, music, and probably more. I'm quite nice but i have a insane alter ego...your warned." Heidi said in a cheerful tone.**

" **Whitney,16, love sports,dancing, music. Lives with friends and has a clone who has the WORST ways to wake people up in the morning" Whitney said as she glared at Heidi who just smiled at her. "Favorite class...L.A and Art. Nice and sweet but has bitchy moods!" **

" **HOLA EVERYONE! I'm Serena, 16, lives with these wonderful friends of mine. I'm in a band with them!!! I LOVE Cookies...and sports." Serena yelled out to everyone in a very _very_ happy voice.**

" **Hi, I'm Katie, 16, lives with these girls. I like L.A and Science even though I suck at it...but I have this hyper child with me." Katie said as she covered Serena's mouth. " I'm nice and um..well I have mood swings and can get pissed...a lot."**

**After the very long intro the girls sat at the back of the room with six other HOT boys.**

**( Skipping to lunch)**

" **Okay guys well I'm going to find Danny and go to the music room he said he wanted to show us some stuff. Which probably means a new song to sing." **

" **Hide(Heidi's nickname) are you sure you won't eat lunch. Kayleigh go with her and make sure she eats something." Serena said concerned.**

**Kayleigh and Heidi left waving off to find Danny then to the music room. The rest of the girls went to the gym to sign them all up for the soccer team and to eat.**

**music room**

" **Hey sis, Hi Kj. Here is this song i wanted you guys to work on. Don't ask, Candice was ecstatic about it!" Danny said as he put in a cd and then girls sang along.**

**(Kudo Kumi- 1000 words)**

**Kayleigh **

_kimi no kotoba wa  
yume no yasashisa kana  
uso zenbu oikakushiteru  
zurui yo ne_

tabi datsu kimi ni  
sameta senaka misete  
kitte ita yo  
hitori tatakau no  
zurui yo ne  
Heidi  
kaete kuru kara  
oikoshite yuku kimi no koe  
ijihatte tsuyoi furi toki wo modoshite  
sakebeba yokatta  
ikanaide to namida ko wo shitara  
ima wa dekiru donna koto mo

ienakatta sen(1000) no kotoba wo?  
harukana kimi no senaka ni wo kuru yo  
tsubasa ni kaete  
ienakatta sen no kotoba wo?  
kizutsuita kimi no senaka ni yorisoi  
dakishimeru  
Kayleigh  
yume no tsuzuki wa  
kimi wo omoi nagara  
ano hi no koto  
wasureta furishite  
zurui yo ne

tegami wo kaku kara  
shisen sora shita kimi no koe  
ijihatte tsuyoi furi toki wo modoshite  
okoreba yo katta  
matenai yo to kata wo otoshitara  
ima wa dekiru donna koto mo

kikoeteru sen no kotoba wo?  
mienai kimi no senaka ni wo kuru yo  
tsubasa ni kaete  
kikoeteru sen no kotoba wo?  
tsutareta kimi no senaka ni yorisoi  
dakishimeru  
Heidi  
ienakatta sen no kotoba wo?  
la la la la  
kimi no senaka ni wo kuru yo  
tsubasa ni kaete  
Both  
kikoeteru sen no kotoba wo?  
la la la la  
kimi no senaka ni yorisoi  
la la la la la 

**After they finished the song they agreed and left but didn't notice that two of the HOT boys from their math class was listening to Kayleigh and Heidi's angelic voices. **

**The trio walked outside to a big oak tree where everyone else was. They did the normal chatter, Danny filled them in on the pervy teacher or staff and all the preciouses. **

**(with The HOT boys)**

" **So...Kyle you were looking at the Tasha chick...well she is more of a tomboy. What do you think of her?" a black haired boy named Kyo asked his friend.**

" **Hah...okay yeah she is cute...I would not mind being friends. What about you staring and trying to hold back your drool when you looked at Heidi?" Kyle asked his emo/punk friend **

" **oh shut up you two! Lets face it they all are hot Kyle your a tomboy and you like Tasha, Kyo your an emo/punk freak and you like Heidi, Skylar you like Whitney, Cam the moody/punk likes Katie, Pat the idiot hyper one likes Serena, and Finally me the smart one Sano likes Kayliegh." Sano said with a matter-factly tone **

**Pat laughed at this while the rest of them finished there lunch and headed to greet the girls. _Good luck Kyo your going after Danny's little sis. He is so protective of her._**

**(At the tree)**

**The boys walked up to the girls and Danny.**

" **Hi I'm Kyo, this is Pat, Kyle, Sano, Cam and Skyler. We just wanted to greet you and walk you guys to our next class (which happened to be gym)." Kyo said as he pointed to his friends.**

" **Sure" The girls chimed all had the same thoughts in their heads. _ Oh they are so cute!_**

" **Um...Danny, can they walk me to class...?" Heidi asked her older brother who was falling asleep. **

" **Mh...yeah sure...I trust these guys they are good soccer players. Heidi just don't cause any trouble like the last times. You can't blow it at this school. Don't for what you did to that bitch Bianca. That was the worse you've done. Be glad Mom and dad weren't involved." Danny said with a strict tone.**

**Heidi boiled with angry as her brother dared to mention her Mom. **

" **Daniel Shinnan, I swear to bloody fucking god if you ever mention that abusive bitch to my face again I'll do it again...I'll do it so fucking much that you can't stop this t----" Whitney covered her clones mouth to stop her from saying anything else.**

"**Heidi calm the fuck down. I told you, you can't do that again. You locked yourself in your room for three weeks last time you saw the bitch. None of us want to see that again...we were scared for you." Whitney said in a sad but angry tone. The rest of the girls just looked at the ground as they remembered Heidi and her last meeting with her mom.**

**flashback**

_**Knock Knock Knock**_

_**Tasha got up from the couch to the door. She opened it to reveal Heidi's mom with a suitcase and a bitter "hello".**_

" _**HEIDI!!!" Tasha screamed for her friend and let her mom into the living room.**_

" _**god Tasha you don't have to scream I was coming down stairs any---" Heidi stopped her sentence as her eyes fell upon her mom.**_

" _**What the hell are you doing here?" **_

" _**I need to stay here for a day, they are redoing the house." her mom said bluntly**_

_**Tasha creped upstairs to tell the rest what was happening.**_

" _**Why can't you just stay at on of your oh-so-famous hotels? Why did you need to come here to piss me off!" I sneered**_

" _**Well I'm going to go put my suitcase in a guest room. I expect dinner at 6 sharp." Heidi's mom ordered as she walked off.**_

_**Heidi looked at the clock in the room 5:30 like that is enough time for dinner to be ready.**_

_**Heidi grabbed a phone and ordered food and then left to see the others.**_

_**(in there soundproof recording room)**_

" _**what the FUCK is she doing here?!? how more does she want to fuck my life. I swear to my love Satan i will kill her if she dare touch me..." Heidi ranted on and on till the food arrived.**_

_**...the day her mom left.**_

" _**GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU STUPID BITCH!" Heidi screamed at her mom.**_

" _**Don't you dare use that language with me. You devil child." her mom said venomously.**_

" _**FUCK GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! Don't tell me you want Danny and I back into your hell hole! 'Cause we ain't going" Heidi screamed at her mom.**_

_**Smack...Slap...Boom...Crash**_

_**Heidi's mom slapped her twice took a vase threw at her and hit her a couple more times. By the time she left Heidi was a bloody mess.**_

_**Her friends came up to her ready to heal her but she pushed passed them not shedding a tear for that vow she took the last year. She slammed her door. You could hear crashing and screams. Then it went silent. They knew what she was doing she was cutting her deathly pale skin in every direction. She didn't come out for three weeks. She would not eat or talk to anyone.**_

_**end of flashback**_

**The boys looked confused until the girls grabbed a boys hand and walked away.**

**(in the gym locker room)**

" **dammit...just shit!"Whitney exclaimed at her friends behave in front of the boys.**

**They all walked our wearing black knee length shorts and a white shirt with the schools crest on the sleeve. They all had there hair tied up and went to talk to the boys.**

**They all got along well. Until their gym teacher which happened to be the girls guardian Candice came up to the front and split them into teams and they played soccer. **

**Here are the teams:**

**Team Blue: forwards: Heidi, Kayleigh,Kyo,and Sano. Mid: Whitney, Skylar, Serena and Pat. Defenders: Tasha,Kyle,Katie, and Cam. Goalie: a girl named Carmen.**

**Team red: Sarah,Katie,Kenshin,Yuki,John,Luc,Kristen,Lucy,Susan,Syd,Carla,Justine,Paul,Dylan.**

**They played rough and well Team blue ended up winning 9-2. The girls also made the soccer team.(not mentioned a lot)**

**(After school)**

**the boys and girls went out to the local 7eleven for some sugar. They came back to the school and said bye. All the girls hugged and kissed the boys on the cheek. Heidi and Tasha were the first ones ready they said they were heading off first and sped away on their bikes and the rest followed a while after.**


	3. The Sleepover

**Chapter 3: The Sleepover**

**After the first week of school the girls meet some other good friends and invited them and the guys to a sleepover at there house after today.**

**These are there new friends: ( i know they include Naruto people but w.e)**

**Girls: TenTen, Hinata, Temari, Sakura,Ino and Sora.**

**Guys: Neji, Naruto,Shikamaru, Gaara, Kiba, and Sasuke.**

**It was after school and they all met at the school parking lot.**

**TenTen was on Neji's back, Naruto was talking to Hinata, Temari was yelling at Shika to stop saying troublesome. And the rest just walked up calmly.**

**They all left in each others cars to the house.**

**The boys just stared in aw at the house...er well mansion. The girls just walked in already used to the huge house. They were all sitting in the games room...with a bottle...**


	4. Truth or Dare

**Chapter 4: Truth or Dare **

**_recap_**

_**They were all sitting in the games room...with a bottle...**_

_**end of recap**_

**They just sat they some excited,some wanting to get the hell out of there, and some well just sat. The circle went boy girl boy girl...**

**Serena went first she took the bottle it spun round and round till it landed on Whitney...**

"**_hmmm..._Whitney I dare you...to go get the sugar where ever you guys hid them!" Serena dared with a obvious glint that she needed sugar!**

"**fine fine..." Whitney left got the sugar and Serena just PoUnCeD!**

**Whitney spun the bottle with a evil/bored aura around her...it landed on...Heidi.**

" **HAHAHAHAHAHAH...Heidi I dare you to let me shove THIS DRY TEA BAG DOWN YOUR THROAT..." Whitney laughed as her blue eyes gleamed.**

" **um...no!" Heidi said bluntly.**

**Whitney sat there with a sad face until she literally tackled Heidi with a dry tea back and...while they were wrestling people just stared at the clones actions waiting for the result.**

**Heidi finally kicked Whitney in the guy pushed off her and started to CHOKE for about 5 minutes before Kyo whacked her on the back and out popped a tea bag...that wasn't so dry anymore.**

" **pant..pant...fuck I'm not having anymore green tea for a week! ugh"**

**Heidi sat back down while leaning her head on Kyo's shoulder. Just to get her revenge she flung the bottle at Skylar's head and told him to make out with Whitney.**

**They both turned red considering there pale skinned they leaned in...and and KISSED...and and well made out for the whole so they were out of it clearly... "_hm my plan worked perfectly...they'll be together in about...when they go to the kitchen..alone!" _Heidi thought as she looked away from the scene to notice...a lot of kissing going on...**

**Just to put it bluntly Kyo and Heidi were the only ones not kissing...and Neji and TenTen were missing?**

**Kyo's point of view**

"**um...do you want to give me a tour of your place?" I asked**

"**sure come one!" The beautiful girl who was choking on a dry tea bag just a while go took my hand in hers and we walked off into the living room.**

" **well...um this is the living room...it is more of meeting room to us and our guardian/manager for the band." She said in a sweet tone as she dragged me into the kitchen up some stairs and to the rooms...bedrooms to be exact. We entered a light blue room with a nice sized bed with pink covers... " This is Serena's room...i don't suggest opening any closets you'll be attacked my candy wrappers and god who knows what." Heidi warned me.**

**The next room was a white room,same sized bed with a white blanket with cherry blossoms on it. They were many soccer trophies and basketball gear; off in a corner there was a black guitar and a amp. "This is Kayleigh 's room...not don't get me wrong she can be quiet and shy but she does now how to rock!" Heidi told me in a oh-snap kinda voice. It was like she new I though Kayleigh was too quiet. I guess I'm wrong.**

"**ha ha this is Whitney's room...i can't really say much about this blue room except that there is a story of when she got a bottle of Bacardi.**

**story/flashback thingy**

_  
Heidi: " Oh it says PRY OFF...but I am prying.."_

Whitney: " Well...PRY FASTER!!!"

Heidi: "But how do I open it. It kinda cuts my fingers"

Whitney: "Do you have a pocketknife?"

Heidi: "let me find them...HERES THE BIG ONE!"

Whitney: "See this? pulls out thingy this is a beer bottle opener. SO IF UR IN THE WOODS, ABOUT TO DIE AND ALL U HAVE  
IS A POCKETKNIFE AND BEER...THINK OF ME!"

Heidi: Oo...wait YOU BOKE It"

Whitney: " NO I DID"T"

Heidi: YES YOU DID YOU HULK

Whitney opens the bottle and...Heidi pounces

THE END.

" **wow...um so can i see your room...?"I asked I was nervous I'm mean the last girls room I was in... well lets not get into detail there ha ha.**

**Heidi gave me a stare that said _why-do-you-want-to-make-out-to-and-possibly-have-sex? _"yeah..sure...i decided to move into the attic room...it is nice up there...and plus It is easier to wake everyone up! Teehee!"**

**We walked up a flight of stairs that well it took forever...to me. **

**We reached a red door with her name in black it was beautiful writing.**

**Once we got inside it was dark really really dark until she flicked on the lights.**

**Her walls her were painted black with a white trim. In one corner there was a king sized bed with blood red blankets. Posters and Pictures of her and other people i didn' t know we sticking to the wall randomly. I could see a dark green drum set, a red guitar and a keyboard. There was an old looking dresser and some unpacked boxes. She left me to wonder around while she got cleaned up a little...her room wasn't messy but I got the vibe that she wasn't a very clean person. One thing did catch my eyes...it was a big set of swords and other sharp object polished and sharp...there was one razor-ish looking thing was covered in tried blood. Before I could reach out she grabbed my hand flung me to the bed that was really soft and she straddled me and then you can use your imagination of what happened next... **

**(lets just say that EVERY ONE was having some ahem fun in places.)**

**Now that was going quite nicely until Candice and Danny showed up screaming about a band practice NOW! **

**When everyone came downstairs or upstairs from the games room..or closet with messy hair and messy clothes.**

**Danny sent a glare that _clearly__s_aid If-you-dare-hurt-any-one-of-them-i -will-skin-you-alive-with-my-swords-and-shove-dry-tea-bags-down-your-throats! **

" **Okay DoDos listen up...you have a concert at the local hot club and we need to practice some stuff so get to the band room and the rest can watch as well... NOW HOP TO IT MAGGOTS AND CHILDREN now NOW GO GO!" Candice...er..screamed.**

**in the band room**

**Heidi was setting up her guitar as she stepped up to a mic...waiting for the rest to follow up. These are the instruments they play.**

**Heidi: vocals and guitar.**

**Kayleigh: vocals and guitar.**

**Katie: vocals and bass.**

**Whitney: vocals and drums and sometimes piano.**

**Serena:vocals and guitar and possibly the violin.**

**Tasha: played the violin but she was more of the budgeter and co-manager.**


	5. Rocking Out

A/N: Heidi aka Hime434 does not own Naruto or any songs that i use!!! Please Review!

**Chapter 5: Rocking Out**

The girls had there instruments already, there small audience was waiting as patient as they could be.

Whitney signaled for them to start.

(Try – Nelly Furtado)

**Kayleigh**

All I know  
Is everything is not as it's sold  
but the more I grow the less I know  
And I have lived so many lives  
Though I'm not old  
And the more I see, the less I grow  
The fewer the seeds the more I sow  
**Heidi**  
Then I see you standing there  
Wanting more from me  
And all I can do is try  
Then I see you standing there  
Wanting more from me  
And all I can do is try  
**Katie**  
I wish I hadn't seen all of the realness  
And all the real people are really not real at all  
The more I learn, the more I learn  
The more I cry, the more I cry  
As I say goodbye to the way of life  
I thought I had designed for me  
**Whitney**  
Then I see you standing there  
Wanting more from me  
And all I can do is try  
Then I see you standing there  
I'm all I'll ever be  
But all I can do is try  
Try  
**Serena**  
All of the moments that already passed  
We'll try to go back and make them last  
All of the things we want each other to be  
We never will be  
And that's wonderful, and that's life  
And that's you, baby  
This is me, baby  
And we are, we are, we are, we are  
**ALL**

Free  
In our love  
We are free in our love

No, the girls didn't just stop they kept going onto the next song...they couldn't hear the applause and whistles from they friends.

(Rose-NANA 1st opening theme)

Heidi

When I was darkness at that time  
Furueteru kuchibiru Heya no katasumi de I cry  
Mogakeba mogaku hodo Tsukisasaru kono kizu  
Yaburareta yakusoku hurt me

Whitney

Nobody can save me  
Kami-sama hitotsu dake  
Tomete saku you na my love

Kayleigh

I need your love  
I'm a broken rose  
Maichiru kanashimi your song  
Ibasho nai kodoku na my life

Katie

I need your love  
I'm a broken rose  
Oh baby, help me from frozen pain  
With your smile, your eyes, and sing me, just for me

Serena

I wanna need your love…  
I'm a broken rose  
I wanna need your love…

ALL

When you were with me at that time  
Anata no kage o oikakete Hadashi de kakenukete stop me  
Tozaseba tozasu hodo motsureteku kono ai  
Yuruyaka ni yasashiku kiss me

Nobody can save me  
Kogoeru bara no you ni  
Yasashiku nemuritai my tears

I need your love  
I'm a broken rose  
Kare ochiru kanashimi my soul  
Kuzureochiru kodoku na little girl

Heidi

I need your love  
I'm a broken rose  
Oh baby, help me from frozen pain  
With your smile, your eyes, and sing me, just for me

Katie

I wanna need your love…  
I'm a broken rose  
I wanna need your love…

Kayleigh

I need your love  
I'm a broken rose  
Maichiru kanashimi your song  
Ibasho nai kodoku na my life

Serena

I need your love  
I'm a broken rose  
Oh baby, help me from frozen pain  
With your smile, your eyes, and sing me, just for me

Whitney

I wanna need your love…  
I was a broken rose  
I wanna need your love…

Now lets just say this put everyone in awe...silence and some moresilence the girls finally stopped going to song after song, the silence told them something was wrong...were they bad? How could they be they won so many awards at there old school and had many concerts at different clubs or concert halls.

silence

Danny smirked at there reaction he knew the girls were good...but he somewhat the expected this reaction. Until they broke out into screams and many hugs and to Danny's dislike...kisses.

Lets just say the day was over until one last unexpected dare coming our of _Hinata's mouth?_

" I-I dare everyone t-to s-sleep with a b-boy...stares NO! Not in the "lets have sex way" u-unless that y-you're choice..." Hinata finished before she fainted as Naruto happily threw her over his shoulder off too a room...and everyone else fallowed. Except for Whitney and Skylar who went into the kitchen?O.o

12 am Lets just same some little muffled screams came from the attic and two other guest rooms. Oh dear! Let say some people won't be happy at Heidi's method of waking up people tomorrow...that is if she can wake up tomorrow.

**Authors Note:**

**Okay just so everyone knows Heidi and Kyo, Hinata and Naruto and TenTen and Neji..had sex!!!**

**and Whitney don't worry the kitchen is reserved for you...i mean um..shit!**


	6. Why?

Thank You Lover of Animes too be the FIRST yes thats right THE VERY FIRST person too review my story!

**Chapter 6: Why?**

Heidi woke up with Kyo's arm still around her waist. She slipped our of her bed took a shower and quickly got dressed. 6 am...insert evil laughter Heidi had the perfect method to wake EVERYONE up...

RINGS GONG

BRRRIIINNNG

" Workers of wonderment RISE!!!" Heidi sung out.

**screams**

AHHH

FUCK...

and many many more interesting sounds..

" Now, please proceed to place your hands over your hearts for our national anthem!"Heidi loudly commanded.

" OH SAY CAN YOU SCREECH!?"

"BYT THE FAWN'S EARLY RISSSE!!!" Heidi once again sung loudly.

" SHUT UP!!!!" They all said together.

" Fine...get up you wanks." Heidi retorted back.

(at school, lunch time by the oak tree) (yeah i know i skipped a lot)

"Hey, you know whats a funny story...how Kayleigh started to run her fingers through her hair whens he got nervous...brings back house memories!" Serena said as they all drifted off to memory lane!

Memory lane

For months Kayleigh bit or gnawed on her nails...that were if I say so for my self beautiful. On the that fateful boring rainy day in the house the girls just snapped at the sound of nails being ripped.

" Geez, Fudge Popsicles Kayleigh stop biting your nails..can't you do something else like oh-I-Don't-Know-Twiddle-Your-Thumbs?" a peeved Tasha said.

"But last time i twiddled my fingers...Serena chased me around the block with duct tape...PINK Duct TAPE!" Kayleigh shuddered at the recall.

" Hm, we could scare you out of biting your nails...he-he yes yes that plan should work..." Heidi started before plotting with her insane alter ego.

insert the loving sweat drops

" OKAY, here is the plan. Tasha put hot sauce on her nails, Serena duct tape them and then we-" Whitney was caught off by...

" WE TORTURE-TORUTRE HER TO SANITITY!!!! HAHAHAHHA-he he..." Heidi finally let out her alter ego

The same thing were going through her friends minds... _I think we are the sane ones...sweat drops_

"Okay, now lets execute the Kayleigh-torture-methods go ahead to the sunset..." Tasha said proudly as she ironically pointed to a sunset picture hanging off the wall.

AS for the end lets just say they resorted to a different method...they came to

SHOCK...yes that is right my fellow readers-shock. Any time she went to bit -ZAP-a-LAP-a-BUZZ!!!

Which left Heidi and her alter ego crying for about a week!

end of good ol memory lane.

Authors Note: Chapter 7: Trouble in Paradise- The six HOT boys and girls have been going on dates but what happens when their _**fan girls**_ (oh the horror) do a little scene that could break some hearts and cause some attempted murders? And not just from an alter ego! Enjoy and please R&R I need some ideas too...ha-ha thanks!!!

Hime434 a.k.a Heidi OUT...and yes i have always wanted to say it...now onto the start of CHAPTER 7!!!!


	7. Trouble in Paradise

**Author Notes: I'm sorry I had a little itsy bitsy case of writers block or as I call it What-the-bloody-hell-ness! Kinda not really but shh! RR please and thanks!**

**Chapter 7: Trouble in Paradise**

"We start our lime plan at 08:00 hours."

"Like what time is that like?"

"Ugh, like Ami your so stupid!"

"Ha-ha, like yes as vice president of the like HOT boys and their Hot friends fan club! We shall terminate the witches forsaken spell on our princes." Ami kindly snickered. Pfft kindly, yeah right like COME ON they are fan girls...no no RABID fan girls.

"Yes Ami we shall. Now Jessica,Ami,Karly,Carmen, and newest member Bianca round up the others and lets get the show on the road." Sarah the president ordered before marching out of the revolting biology class to her perfect house.

[Next Day

Our lovely characters were waiting for the very slow slow Serena to get her things from her locket so they could get to their favorite class biology.

They should of realized that they had Mr. Hatake Kakashi. (A/N: Yes Yes i HAD to say that) Since Kakashi is always late, I don't think that anything could well...teach HOW to be on time and come up with better "brilliantly lies/excuses".

The sextuplets walked into bio class to find no Kakashi but they could smell something?

"Spleen?"

"pancreas"

"liver"

"epidermis"

"frogs heart?"

"oh..a kidney!"

**Splosh**

"...[crickets...x10"

"Ha-ha-ha thats what witches get for acting like they are all that!" Ami laughed in her high pitched voice, with the other fan girls.(High pitched as in like screechy and well ew)

" yes Vice president Ami this is well Like So Like enjoyable." Bianca sneered.

_Bianca_

"Why the hell are you here Bianca. Do you want your slutty ass kicked again!" Kayleigh screamed

Bianca just walked up to the girls and well...laughed.

Lets just say the girls and fan boys weren't so happy 'bout this. AND the girls only had each other in this class. Since the door was still open Kakashi decided lets slip quietly into class and he enjoyed the show in front of the class about to pull out the all famous Icha Icha Paradise book he has stuffed in his pocket..

"Maybe you all should get cleaned up, your make up is running with organ fluids."Bianca laughed with her goonies.

" Aw, thanks Biotcha" Kayleigh said as she wiped off some runny make up and fluids..and well to be blunt smothered her fluidly hand on Bianca's fake tanned, 4 inch covered make up face. The girls giggled like little evil gremlins and ran away.

[Lunch time

The girls got cleaned up and were aloud to leave early from they last class till lunch so they went to the normal big oak tree in the courtyard. They waited and waited for they friends but no came. So they went in groups to find anyone.

Pairs: Heidi and Serena: east wing, Whitney and Tasha:south wing, Kayliegh and Katie: west wing.

[[[[[[With Tasha and Whitney[[[[[[[

"So were do you think they are?" Whitney asked Tasha breaking the silence.

"Mh..I don't know! Ah, Hey Hina-chan, Ten-chan!" Tasha Hollered as she saw Hinata and TenTen.

"Hey Guys!" the two girls chorused

" Have you seen Skylar or Kyle?" Whitney got straight to the point.

"Yeah I think I say them go down to over there." Hinata pointed to room 666(GASPS)

"thanks a lot well see you at the tree later right?" Tasha said as they began to walk away.

" Ah..Wait, Um..Have you seen Neji or Naruto?? We were with them almost 20 minutes ago but they just vanished." TenTen started

" Yeah i think i saw them outside in the South courtyard. Good Luck guys" Whitney called back.

[[[[[[[With Kayleigh and Katie.[[[[[

"Hey Kiba!!!!" Katie called out

"Yo, you lovely ladies." Kiba said as he checked both of the girls out.

"Kiba do you know where Sano and Cam are?" Kayleigh piped up.

"Mh..oh yeah they went down there but hey wouldn't you rather be with me?" Kiba raised his eyebrows suggestively.

TWACK "Pervert! Thanks Kiba and Ino is down in the courtyard. Bye" Katie hit Kiba and yelled out as she dragged Kayleigh away from the perverted dog boy.

The two girls continued there way down the hall till they heard some giggles and what sounded like guys? Very familiar guys!

[[[[[[[[[[[[Heidi and Serena[[[[[

"Okay lets see..random people, random people, Sakura making out with Gaara...WAIT WHAT?" Heidi exclaimed as she scanned the hall way for Kyo and Pat.

Tap tap..

"Sorry Sakura but have you seen Kyo and Pat?" Serena asked Sakura

"Yeah down there..bye" Sakura mumbled out

"Okay lets go..and Sakura don't forget PLAY SAFELY WITH PANDA-CHAN!!!" Heidi screamed out before running away from an angry panda. (hahahah Gaara funny kid)

"AH Pat/Kyo!" Serena/Heidi called out parting too the two boys.

Serena went left to a classroom and Heidi went right into a classroom.

Serena walked into to find such a disturbing sight.

There was her boyfriend Pat on top and heavily making out with one of the sluttiest girls in the school Sarah. Not only was he on to of Sarah her shit was half unbuttoned and her hair a mess.

Serena just stared she couldn't get body to move..soon enough they stopped and stood up to find ..

[[[PATS POV[[

I stood up after falling down on top of Sarah, okay yeah sure she started to make out with me but that isn't that bad right?

I stood up about to leave when in my way was Serena.

She had tears streaming down her cheeks. She was frozen to the spot, her eyes widened with i looked at her. Crap what am i going to say??

[[[[[Serena POV[[[[

H-He kissed her, he was practically fucking her. I am shocked. No beyond shocked.

Pat opens his mouth. No No I don't wanna hear it. I don't want to hear him shatter my already broken heart.

"Rina its not what you think." He says, no he is coming closer no no no

[Serena screams " Don't touch me, Don't Don't touch me.." I keep repeating myself ..i can't take it i have to get out I run out of the classroom and out into the school grounds to the oak tree some one will be there right?

I can hear him call me, no don't call me goddammit.

[[[[[Back to Heidi[[[[

"Ah...Kyo!" I walk into the classroom. Its kinda dark and oh my god!

There is Ami the worlds biggest bitch pinned to the chalk board heavily kissing my Kyo.

Ami her skirt is down and is that ew..she is wearing a thong that almost took my eyes out but Kyo his shirt is off and he he touching Ami's breast he is kissing her. He he doesn't notice me.

"**Run Run, Come Hide Run." ** My crazy alter ego says to me (I named her Seek)

" N-no" I mutter but i guess it wasn't unheard.

" Oh bitch nice to see you. I guess you've been dumped [evil cackle" Ami sneers at me.

I can feel hot tears leaking from my eyes. No i don't want to cry ..no i vowed i haven't cried for 3 years. Why now!

I open my lips to scream, I'll scream scream and scream right?

Kyo You Hurt Me!

"Hide, come on Hide it was nothing, she started to make out with me. Hide it isn't anything." Kyo keeps saying my nickname,

A Nickname only for the people i love and care about and do the same for me. How dare he.

I can just feel my strong emotionless facade break. No

Never Again!

With that i run out of the class and back to where i say Sakura and Gaara. Sorry Serena I'll see you later.

[[[[[[With Whitney and Tasha[[[[ WHITNEY"S POV

After Seeing Ten-chan and Hina-chan we made our way to classroom 666.

"We have a room number 666..mh well i guess that sounds like Tsunade." Whitney says.

We swing the door open quietly. And to see there is Jessica and Karly on top of our boys Skylar and Kyle. I slowly glance at Tasha her eyes are wide and she well shocked you could say.

"heh this is a show right? Ne Tasha a show right?" I say looking at Tasha again.

_'Tasha come this is a show. Please say this a show."_

Tasha says nothing.

Okay thats it!

I scream and break down crying.

"Why why, I thought you loved us. Skylar i though you loved me. WHY?!?" I scream out going into hysterics.

I can see Tasha, she is trying not to cry for me for her self. I look at the scene before me again. Skylar is underneath Karly fondling her and sucking on her neck. And Kyle underneath Jessica kissing her.

Tasha she is being strong for us...right?

"Goodbye Kyle and Skylar. Goodbye." Tasha says in a very cold voice that would make Itachi shiver in fear. Tasha helps me up and escorts me out. Tasha was always sensitive. Why is she so strong now?

"WAIT Tasha/Whitney!" I can hear both Skylar and Kyle call out. It hurts you know to have them call you name right after they did that.

It just hurts.

[[[[[[[[[[[Katie and Kayleigh[[[[ KAYLEIGH'S POV

Down at the end of the hall i see a small crowd. Maybe they are there. I drag Katie that way. We push ourselves forward to the front of the crowd to see there is Sano pinning Bianca to the wall heavily in a make out session. Bianca has her legs firmly wrapped around Sano's torso. I hear a gasp to my right, i look at Katie, she starts to sob. I look to what would be in front of her and there is Cam and Carmen kissing and almost almost fucking. No this can't be happening.

I can feel my cheeks grow red and tears roll down them as if cooling the heat but only causing it to sting.

"FUCK YOU! How dare you! And after all of that. The kisses we shared the hugs the gifts the movie that dates. They didn't mean anything to you! And Kiba was supposed to be the joking player, Hell he is more faithful that you two! I Hate You!" I scream and drag the sobbing Katie away to our car. I have the feeling I'll see the others there.

[[[[[Gaara and Sakura[[[

Gaara and Sakura were walking to where they pointed the way of where Kyo and Pat where. Until

BUMP

Gaara looked to the ground to help and glare at what ever bumped into him.

He sees Heidi, her hair is a mess and makeup streaming down her cheeks.

Heidi looks up to see Gaara, She jumps up and hugs Gaara and just sobs.

Sakura comforts her poor friend asking what happened. Heidi told them everything and just breaks down sobbing after a while she is in a peaceful slumber against gaara's chest.

"Come on lets take her to the car." Sakura says as Gaara picks up the poor girl and they head to the car.

In the past couple of weeks Gaara and Heidi grew close, they had there own brother sister relationship going on.

Gaara and Sakura reach the car to see everyone else. ( the Dodo's all took a car to school today and by everyone else namely the Dodo's and the Naruto gang.)

they all drove off to the girls home to get what happened to the others and to put Heidi into bed.

**A/n: DONE FINALLY!!!!!!!!!**

**Sorry i had writers block and well i had it kinda when writing this but i got it done XD well until next time**

**Airi-hime (yeah changed the pen name) **


End file.
